


Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head

by Ellana17



Series: The Family You Choose [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Shitty childhoods all around, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: While Sam and Mary are working on a case, Dean, Alex and Claire enjoy a day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly I have no idea where this even came from. It’s a direct continuation of the previous story by the way, but it can be read on its own.
> 
> Title is a song by B.J. Thomas.

 

As it turned out, Mary had found a case nearby and was really surprised to note that the boys had not heard about it at all. Truth was, Dean had forbidden Sam from even looking at his computer to find a case while Claire and Alex were staying at the bunker. The girls could not come with them and there was no way Dean would let Sam go on a hunt on his own anyway. Mary had been insistent on checking it out and Sam had decided to go with her.

The two of them had only been gone a couple hours and Dean was already starting to loose his freaking mind, sitting around in the bunker.

“Guys!” he called as he made his way to the library where the girls had been spending a fair amount of time. “Come on. Claire! Alex! We’re going out!”

Claire and Alex looked up from the large volume they both had been reading and gave him twin looks of surprise. “Where?” Alex asked with interest, already getting up.

“I don’t know. Out,” Dean answered.

“Wow, that clears things up,” Claire noted, standing up reluctantly.

“Come on, that book will still be here when we get back,” he told them as the girls followed him to the garage.

Dean opened the car and the girls both dashed towards the passenger side at the same time. They playfully shoved each other out of the way while Dean rolled his eyes at them. Alex finally managed to slip inside the car and claimed the seat as Claire groaned and made herself comfortable on the back seat. She closed the door with more force than necessary.

“Hey,” Dean said, turning around. “Careful with my baby.”

They drove aimlessly for a long time, music blasting out of the open windows as the three of them engaged into a sing-off. Dean had to admit he was fairly impressed by the girls’ repertoire.

Dean was just about to turn the car around and start heading back to Lebanon when he noticed Alex looking out the window with interest. “I can’t remember the last time I went to a festival,” she said quietly.

“You know what, me neither,” Dean told her before parking the car.

“What are you doing?” Claire asked in disbelief as Dean got out of the car. She turned to Alex who simply shrugged before following Dean into the crowd.

Alex’s eyes suddenly got wide and she grabbed Claire’s arm, urging her to follow. When the girl finally stopped, Claire followed her gaze to the cotton candy machine in front of them. Claire frowned, realization dawning on her at last. Alex had spent most of her childhood with vampires; from what Claire had gathered from his life, Dean probably never even had a childhood; and Claire herself could not remember the last time she went to a festival either. God, the three of them were freaking wrecks. She got her wallet out of her jacket.

They found Dean waiting for them a few feet away and made their way to him as Alex nibbled away at the cotton candy. Dean challenged the blonde to a strength tester – she was pretty sure Dean let her win. Then the girl let Alex take a ridiculous picture of her with her head sticking out of a cutout before they headed to a shooting gallery.

“Come on, this isn’t really fair, don’t you think?” she told Dean, whose only response was to smile innocently at her.

As expected, Dean did not miss one single shot and the girls soon had to choose a price. “He’s a cop,” Claire told the carny as the guy stared at Dean in surprise. Alex was looking at the plushy display.

“Don’t you think I'm a little old to get a plushy?” Claire pointed out.

“That Grumpy cat I saw in your room isn't yours then?” Dean asked her cheekily. She rolled her eyes at him and joined Alex.

“Well, you seem like the kind of guy who knows what he’s doing,” the guy noted with a wink. In that moment, Claire could swear Dean turned bright red.

“Coffee,” he said suddenly, taking a step back and directly colliding with a woman passing by. “Sorry!” he exclaimed as the woman glared. “I’m going to grab a coffee. You ladies want anything?” The girls shook their head in response and Dean hurried away.

“So, spending the day with your big brother, huh?” the guy enquired, not so subtle about his intentions.

Claire looked up. “He’s my dad’s boyfriend actually,” she stated with the sweetest smile she could muster. She did not even wince when Alex crushed her foot. Claire finally settled on a teddy bear with a green ribbon around its neck. “Bye,” she waved.

Alex gave her a look over the big-ass pink bunny she had chosen. “What?” Claire asked. “Oh, come on, that guy was shady anyway,” she replied.

“You know that’s the second time you refer to Castiel as your dad, right?” Alex pointed out, fiddling absently with the bunny in her hands.

“That’s not- I don’t see what this has to do with anything!”

Alex shrugged. “I’m just pointing it out, in case you decide you want to talk about it.”

“Well, I really don’t,” Claire said firmly.

Alex raised her hands in surrender, which Claire took as the perfect opportunity to snatch the plushy out of Alex’s hands and run away.

“Oh, come on,” Alex exclaimed, running after her.

 

AT THE SAME MOMENT ON A ROAD IN KANSAS

Sam had been filling Mary in on everything that had happened since they last saw each other as he drove.

“Sam, can I ask you something?” she questioned out of the blue.

“Sure,” Sam shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road.

“How long has this been going on?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“How long have Dean and Castiel been in love?” Sam nearly drove them into incoming traffic. “Sam!” his mother exclaimed as he turned the wheel hard to the other side.

“That’s not it,” Sam said once they were back on their side of the road, suddenly feeling the urge to protect his brother. Sam knew he did not need to, of course. It was their mom after all and she would never do anything to hurt Dean, but Sam knew well enough that parents often hurt their children without meaning to or even realizing it.

His mom gave him a skeptical look. “Sam, I'm not dumb, you know. The first time I met Castiel – well you weren’t there to see it – it was pretty intense and I thought… actually I don't really know what I thought. But don’t try to tell me they’re not in love,” she told him firmly.

“Oh, they definitely are,” Sam acknowledged. “But they’re not together or anything,” he explained.

“What?” Mary exclaimed. “Why?”

“A lot of reasons, I guess,” Sam shrugged. “The main one being they both believe they’re not worthy of the other.”

“That’s bullshit,” Mary stated. Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I mean that’s ridiculous.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve been watching this train wreck for years. Yeah,” Sam added after a bit. “I guess Cas has been feeling that way ever since he raised Dean’s sorry ass – I mean butt – from Hell. But Dean… It’s always been hard to tell with him. He’s not really forthcoming when it comes to emotions. I saw something change when he made it out of Purgatory and Cas didn’t, though. But he never talked to me about it.” Mary nodded slowly. “You know,” Sam added hesitantly. “Maybe you should talk to him, tell him that you are okay with it. You are, right?” he asked suddenly. “Okay with it, I mean.”

“Of course I am!” Mary exclaimed. “I just want him to be happy.”

Sam nodded. “Good. That’s good.”

“Did you really think that I would-”

“No, no,” Sam was quick to reassure her. “It’s just that dad…” Mary sighed. “I’m just saying, you should talk to him about it.”

“Dean and I are not in the best place right now,” Mary noted. “Why didn’t you say anything to him?” she asked.

“I guess I was waiting for him to come to me,” he explained.

“They seem to have this… connection,” Mary underlined wistfully.

“Yeah, they do share a more profound bond,” he noted, smiling at the memory.


End file.
